TG's Skyward Sword yuri contest IMPORTANT UPDATE EXTENDED DEADLINE
by TheGroosenator
Summary: Anyone remember that contest I started up a few months ago? It was originally planned to end at the end of September, but with the very few entries I've gotten, I decided to keep it going for a while longer. I updated the rules a bit and extended the deadline. Plus, I've also decided to add a grand prize for the winner. Read to learn more.
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting in front of my computer screen, trying to think of some new fanfictions to write. I had started a series (Skyward Sword Chaos 101 if you want to check that out) and written a couple stories, most of which are not near finished. There was nothing that was inspiring me at the moment. I suppose I should've had plenty of inspiration since I was trapped in a chaotic realm with Link, Zelda, Groose, Pipit, Karane, Peatrice, Ghirahim, Demise, Hylia, and Impa; but I had nothing. At least not until recently.

Being trapped in this unknown place with all these characters from Skyward Sword, romance has been seen. Link and Zelda, Pipit and Karane, Groose and Zelda, Ghirahim and Link *shiver*, Demise and Ghirahim *shiver again*, Link and Karane, Link and Pipit *shiver AGAIN*, just about everyone you can think of has gotten together. I wanted to see some new pairings. I got an idea when one day, I walked in on something I probably will see forever in my mind. I walked into a room one day, and do you know what I found? I found Zelda and Peatrice, naked, on one of the many couches here, with Zelda on top of Peatrice. They were interlocked in a hot make out session and didn't notice me at first.

"Holly f***!" I nearly shouted. They both looked at me, startled. No one said anything. I slowly went back through the door I came from and ran. That image will not get out of my head, so what did I do? I decided to make a Skyward Sword yuri contest! I told some of the guys about my idea, though I didn't tell them about what I saw.

"Meh. Go for it." Demise said uncaringly while sipping some coffee from his "#1 Master" mug and reading the newspaper.

"Awesome idea, dude!" Groose cheered.

"Sounds like a FABULOUS idea!" screamed Ghirahim.

"Uh..." was all Link said. Pipit, well... he nearly stabbed me for even suggesting the idea. (He may or may not have ended up with a broken arm.)

So, that leads to now. I began to type up the rules for the contest almost immediately. Those rules are as follows:

* * *

**1) It has to be Skyward Sword characters. No crossovers.**

**2) It has to be a yuri pairing. For those of you who don't know what yuri is, it means girl-on-girl.**

**3) ABSOLUTELY NO YAOI (boy-on-boy) PAIRINGS! PERIOD! Okay, I suppose I could allow it, but it HAS to be a background pairing.**

**4) I would prefer if you make a backstory of how the two girls got together, realized their feelings for each other, and/or just decided to experiment.**

**5) You can use any two females from Skyward Sword.**

**6) I don't care how high or low the rating is. Just make nice story!**

**7) It can't simply be just a friendship pairing. It has to have romance in it!**

**8) Be creative!**

**9) There is no word limit, but it has to be at least 1000 words. Anything lower than that, I will not accept. The more words you put, the better.  
**

**10) If you do decide to enter, please indicate that it is for TG's Yuri Contest in the description.  
**

**I will read all entries and will announce the top three around September, so please get the entries in!**

* * *

I looked at my creation and smiled.**  
**

"This'll be fun." I thought to my self as I posted this.


	2. IMPORTANT UPDATE

I sat in front of the computer with a sad look on my face as I looked at the results of the Skyward Sword Yuri contest I had started some months ago. I had really wanted to get some Skyward Sword yuri fanfiction going, but apparently, only two people had even tried to submit an entry! Two! And only one was complete and acceptable! I was expecting to get more than just two entries, but no. No one wanted to contribute.

"Told you it was a bad idea." Pipit said. He had opposed to the whole thing from the start. I turned in the chair to face him.

"Perhaps it was. But I'm not done yet." I said with a determined look on my face.

"You mean you're going to extend the contest deadline? Dude, no one else is going to enter! This is stu-" Pipit was interrupted by a strong fist connecting with his jaw, knocking him clear out.

"Hmph. I'll show him." I said to myself as I turned to the computer and began typing once again.

* * *

**Hey guys! It's me, TheGroosenator again! Anyone remember the Skyward Sword Yuri contest I started up a while back? well, It's been several months since then, and I have only gotten two entries so far- one of which is incomplete and therefore unacceptable. Not willing to give up yet, I've decided to extend the deadline for the contest (which was supposed to be around the end of September) all the way up to January 12th. For those of you who haven't read the rules or may have forgotten them, I shall type them below again.  
**

**1) It has to be a yuri pairing. For those of you who don't know what yuri is, it means girl-on-girl.**

**2) ABSOLUTELY NO YAOI (boy-on-boy) PAIRINGS! _PERIOD!_ Okay, I suppose I could allow it, but it HAS to be a background pairing.**

**3) I would prefer if you make a backstory of how the two girls got together, realized their feelings for each other, and/or just decided to experiment, but that's optional.  
**

**4) You can use any two females from _Skyward Sword_. Not Ocarina of Time or Twilight Princess or any other Zelda game.  
**

**5) I don't care how high or low the rating is. Just make a nice yuri story!**

**6) It can't simply be just a friendship pairing. It has to have some romance in it!**

**7) Be creative!**

**8) There is no word limit, but it has to be at least 1000 words. Anything lower than that, I will not accept. The more words you put, the better.  
**

**9) If you do decide to enter, please indicate that it is for "TG's Skyward Sword Yuri Contest" in the description.  
**

**10) Please, please, PLEASE enter! I beg of you!  
**

**11) If you are going to enter, do me a solid and leave a review telling me that you may/will enter, K?  
**

**12) Obey rules 1-10.  
**

**13) Obey rule #11.  
**

**14) Read what I put below for an important update.  
**

**A/N: Ah yes, I may have forgotten to mention this before, but there WILL be a prize for whoever I think deserves 1st place. You want to know what it is? Well... I suppose I can tell you, but I don't think I will just yet. But I can say this: Everyone who enters and actually finishes their entry will get 100 E-cookies! The grand prize for the first place winner will be kept secret for now... *evil smile***

**A/N 2: If by January 12th, I have not gotten any new entries, I won't extend it again.  
**

* * *

****I smirked once again. I was NOT yet ready to give up on this contest just yet.

"After this, I should probably just stick to writing humor..." I thought to myself as I sat there and posted the new update to my contest.


End file.
